Skaneateles Lake
by AlexMalfoy7
Summary: The team team gets sent to Skaneateles Lake, being told there is a high level of radiation. But in the cleanest lake in the united states? REPOST, IMPORTANT NOTE INSIDE! CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Young Justice Story. Hope you like it! I don't own Young Justice! Or the characters! **

_**The team gets sent to Skaneateles Lake, being told there is a high level of radiation. But in the cleanest lake in the United States? ArtemisxWally ConnerxMegan WallyxOC **_

**My OC is not technically me. You know how normally when someone makes an OC, it's usually them…well this girl isn't she's just there to fill in the cracks I guess.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE! **

**You might have seen this story before, on the account AlexMalfoy77, and that account is me! It's broken so I need to republish them. I'm not stealing this story, its mine. If you have any questions you can PM me or something. **

"You are _unbelievable_!" A loud voice echoed through the halls of Mount Justice.

"It was not my fault! I told everyone to clear the track twenty minutes ago!" A deeper voice boomed.

Moments later, Wally West and Artemis burst into the kitchen; the two people sitting on the couch snapped their heads up to watch the scene. Artemis was limping, an angry look plastered across her face. Wally looked equally angry, but his eyes also showed amusement. Both were wearing sweatbands and sweatpants, like they had just had a workout.

"Wally, you can break the sound barriers in you sneakers, I figured you would have run a mile in less than twenty minutes!" Artemis huffed.

Wally spread his arms in defense, "Of course, that's why I keep running until I tire. I was just getting warmed up."

"Like I said before- unbelievable."

Robin got up from the couch and leaned against the counter, "What happened?"

Artemis pulled a pack of ice from the freezer and set in on her ankle. "The Wall-man trampled me."

"_No_, she got in my way." Wally turned by towards Artemis, who was sitting on the counter now. "It was not my fault. You weren't being logical."

Artemis and Robin groaned.

Wally had been running around the track, his figured blurred enough to appear invisible. Artemis- not seeing Wally- began to run. Therefore, Wally kept running and crashed into her, spraining her ankle in the process.

"Seriously. Artemis, you didn't see me anywhere around Mount Justice, I told I was going to use the track, I am also a speedster—really Artemis put them all together."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and removed her ice pack and winced. "Its definetly sprained."

Megan shot a look at Wally and the speedster sighed.

"I'm sorry….that you got in the way of my training."

Artemis grunted, "Idiot!"

"Calm down, Batman has a new mission for us." Kaldur said as he walked into the room, Conner on his heels.

"Really?" Robin perked up.

"Yes." Conner said, leaning against the wall, "Really."

"And he would like us now." Kaldur said already heading towards the door.

"Right." Artemis said and pulled herself off the counter.

_FlyinFreakinHigh_

Everyone nodded, but Wally scratched his head, "Yeah um, isn't that like…the governments job to check out radiation levels?"

Five people in the room sighed.

Batman nodded, "Right. Normally, they would check it out. But they've asked us too."

"Why?"

"Skaneateles Lake is the cleanest lake in the United States. Nobody, and I mean _nobody_, would dare to try and pollute it."

"So something's up," Kaldur clarified, obviously disturbed by the pollution of water.

"Yes. So, in the morning you'll have a flight to New York. Stay in a hotel for a week, hang around the park, ask the locals, but find out why and how the lake is getting polluted. I don't care if a tank of gas was accidently dumped in the Lake or someone is tossing dead bodies in there, you _will_ find out."

"Yes sir." Wally stammered.

"Go pack."

"So, you want us to look like normal people?" Megan asked, looking down at her emerald skin. Then she pursed her lips and her skin changed to a tanned color. "How's that."

"It's perfect." Wally stated, winking at her.

Megan blushed and Artemis moved to hit Wally upside the head, muttering something about being a total idiot.

"Go. Pack." Batman repeated.

_FlyinFreakinHigh_

"Ohh, look at this." Wally flexed a finger, grazing the action figure that was supposed to be of his uncle, though his suite was a bright pink- not red.

"Wally, don't touch." Megan snatched his hand away. "Our rooms are on the fifth floor."

Robin groaned, "I don't want to share a room with _Kid Flash_."

"It's okay," Wally waggled his eyebrows, "I'm willing to switch rooms with Arty."

"No." Conner said, eyeing Wally.

"Over protective much." He muttered.

All of them climbed into the elevator, and Kaldur pressed the button with the glowing number 5. Wally automatically started whistling along with the elevator music; Artemis started tapping her foot to the beat, Robin tapping the wall and Megan clucking her tongue. Conner's eye twitched as he glanced at the auburn haired girl standing next to him.

_Annoying_.

"Ahem."

The elevator doors had opened, and there stood a girl, about 16 or 17 years old. Her hair long and dark, braided over her shoulder. Her eyes were the same color as Wally's. His jaw dropped.

"Is this the fifth floor? Cause I can _so _deal with rooming with Robin if it is." He grinned stupidly at the girl as he spoke.

She blushed, "No, this is the fourth floor. But It's a small hotel, I'm sure we'll see enough of each other."

"Cool."

The elevator doors started to shut and she rushed to stop it. "I'm going to the fifth floor too; my boyfriend is staying up there."

"Boyfriend?" Wally stuttered.

"Ha!" Artemis laughed.

"Yeah." The girl squeezed into the elevator. "So, let me guess, you guys are here to see the lake. People have been buzzing in ever since news spread that is was polluted, but it makes no sense to me. I mean, why people would want to come and see a polluted lake, I have no idea."

"Wait a moment," Kaldur moved to see her face, "People here know about the pollution of the lake?"

She scoffed, "Of course. They have the entire lake taped off. Lots of people still come to the park though, mostly to see if the rumors are true."

The elevator beeped and the doors slid open. All of them climbed out, and the team turned right. The girl turned left but turned around and waved goodbye.

"This mission will definetly be a success with her around."

"Move it, Wall-man."

The rooms were small with two single beds, a small bathroom, and a dresser with a microwave and TV on top. Wally and Robin were to share a room, Megan and Artemis and Conner and Kaldur too. In Kaldur and Conner's room there was a picture of a man eating fish in front of Skaneateles Lake. Kaldur ripped the painting in half and stuffed the pieces underneath Wally's bed.

The sun was setting and Wally flopped down on his bed and it squealed underneath his weight. Robin sat down on his bed and flicked on the TV. Moments later, Artemis came barging through the door holding a pillow in her hand; she looked around the room and tossed the pillow at the sleeping form on the bed.

"Get _up!" _She hollered.

Wally jumped out of bed, and ran to Artemis shoving his face in hers, "You do realize this is a hotel, right? You cannot just scream you lungs out like that."

"We have a mission to do you know."

"Yeah, and we can start tomorrow. I'm tired, Artemis." Wally turned around to walk to his bed but she snatched his wrist.

"Nope. We start right now. Me and you. We've got to go around asking the visitors about things they've seen."

He groaned, "_Right_ now?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, let me change."

Artemis rolled her eyes and turned to leave, but she stopped and turned around, "Dress warm. It's kind of chilly out."

His eyes narrowed, but he nodded.

Later they met in the lobby; the sun had just set. Artemis was wrapped in a leather jacket, Wally only a hoodie. She rolled her eyes at him, not caring the least if he froze.

"Let's start with the people staying at the hotel."

He nodded, following Artemis.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Skaneateles Lake is actually one of the cleanest freshwater lakes and river In the United States. Except there isn't a park, it's actually a very nice neighborhood. But I changed it up a bit for my story. I hope you enjoyed it. It was kind of rushed. The next chapter will be much better. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm, yeah the last chapter wasn't what I hoped it would turn out to be. **

**Hoping this one will turn out for the best. **

**And as I said before, I'm not stealing, AlexMalfoy77 is me! My account is just broken. **

**I do not own YJ. **

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"What about her?" Wally asked, pointing to the young girl across the sidewalk, "She looks promising."

"Stop just pointing out girls you think are good-looking."

The speedster sighed and slumped back into the tree, the rough bark scratching and his back through his jacket. He and Artemis had been walking around the park for about two hours now and the sun and gone down long ago. Despite the taped off lake, the lack of warm hair, and the mosquitos swarming around everyone- the park was pretty alive.

Many people were still running around with their children, or playing tag around the park. Couples were cuddled up onto benches and dogs rolled around in the grass. Wally was enjoying every moment of it. He knew now why people hadn't abandoned the park when they found out it was polluted. It brought a sense of peace in the world, and that was enough for Wally to decide not to even try finding 'important people'.

Artemis sat stiffly against the oak tree next to him, her eyes darting around the park, suspiciously looking at everyone who walked by. Her partner laughed at her, telling her to calm down and relax.

"I'm not here to relax, Wall-man. I'm here, on a mission." Even as she said it, she uncrossed her arms and slouched back, her hair snagging in the rough bark. She sighed, closing her eyes. "What time is it?"

Wally rolled up his sleeve to check his watch, "Almost eleven. Why, you aren't tired are you?"

Her eyes shot open and she glared at him, "of course not, I'm- Wally look." She pointed behind him, quickly switching back to superhero mode.

Turing around the get a better look, Wally carefully watched the man. He was tall and built, with dark skin. His face was shadowed in the dark. Wally was slightly disappointed he wasn't wearing a trench coat. Instead, the man had on a pair of slacks and a sweatshirt. Really, the only thing suspicious about the stranger was that he ducked under the yellow tape and stepped into the water.

"We need to get him out of there." Artemis hissed in Wally's ear, "Or he can get sick."

"Shh." Wally replied, moving his slender hand to her mouth. "Look."

The man looked in left, right, and behind him before wading knee deep into the water. Shock ran through Wally as he realized this man knew what he was doing. It was a suicide.

Artemis placed her hand over Wally's and moved it away from her mouth. "What's he doing?" Wally didn't answer; he just stared ahead at the guy in the water.

Just before the man was going to submerge completely, an innocent toad crawled up Artemis's leg. She squealed, and jumped, only realizing her fault a moment later. The man stood up straight and pulled something out of his pocket, pointing it in their direction. He began to wade back to shore, slowly pulling the same object out of his other pocket. Nobody in the park seemed to notice.

"He has a gun." Wally yelped, quietly, pulling Artemis closer to him. The ducked lower into the bushes, their bodies completely hidden from the man carrying two guns only a few yards away.

"I see you." A raspy voice called out. He fired the gun.

With incredible speed, Wally pulled Artemis down under him, squashing her flat to the ground with a slight _oof_. Bullets rained over their heads for what seemed like forever, but were only a measly five seconds. Soon, footsteps sounded closer to them.

"Scoot over." Artemis grunted, pushing Wally into the underbrush. The moment Wally's back touched the dirt; he had Artemis under his arm.

Once again, Wally placed his hand over her mouth. She began to protest but he whispered, "Don't move." She listened to him, and became absolutely still.

Their mystery man moved around in the bushed, pulling the trigger with every movement he thought he saw. A bullet hit the ground next to Artemis, missing her only by a few inches. She wiggled and squealed into Wally's hand, clutching at this hoodie. Finally, he put his weapons away and sprinted back into the water. Artemis watched from a gap in the twigs and he went under and never came back up.

Wally say up, wincing, "That was close."

Artemis followed him, taking a needed breath. She glanced over at his arm, seeing the small cut. "Wally, you're bleeding."

He blinked and glanced down at his arm. Shrugging he said, "Eh, it'll be gone in a minute."

Huffing, Artemis heaved herself off of the ground and looked around; making sure nobody around them witnessed the scene. Everybody was still doing usual deeds, not even stirred by the sound of a gunshot or two.

"Well, what about that?" Artemis asked, rubbing her neck.

"He definetly wasn't that good-looking from what I could tell. Of course, _you _picked him. Not me." Wally laughed at his own joke.

"Seriously, Baywatch. Focus."

Wally stood up, suddenly very serious. "I think we just found our prime suspect."

_FlyinFreakinHigh _

The boy wonder blinked at his friends, the remote falling out of his hand and onto the floor. Conner crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged as if saying 'I told you so.' Kaldur and M'gann were sitting cross legged on the bed, listening to Artemis tell the story about earlier. Wally was sprawled out of the floor, his chest squashed against the worn carpet. He'd lived it; he didn't need to hear it.

"That's weird, dude." Robin said, leaning over the edge of the other bed, peering at Wally.

The speedster propped himself up, "Yeah, I know. This guy obviously has something to do with it."

"How does he swim in the lake without getting sick…its polluted?" Conner asked, uncrossing his arms and shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Maybe the lake isn't polluted after all." M'gann replied, glancing over at Conner and smiling at him.

Kaldur shook his head over at them both, "The water has been tested. It is most definetly polluted. Perhaps, he is immune."

"Immune the radioactivity?" Robin laughed.

"I'm going to take that as an 'it's not even possible.'" Artemis wondered, "Of course he could have some-sort of super power- that _could_ be possible."

Kaldur nodded in agreement with Artemis and Robin, resting his elbow on his knee and laying his head on his palm. "Wait a moment, you said that nobody around you heard or saw what happened?"

Wally looked up, eyebrows furrowed in frustration, "Yeah, it's the weirdest thing. The guy must have shot at us at least a dozen times, and yet nobody even flinched."

Conner sighed, slumping against the wall, "maybe were all over thinking this. Are you sure you were as close to park as you thought?"

Artemis and Wally both snorted, and Wally sat up completely, "dude, there was a couple making out not 10 feet away from us!"

His partner nodded in agreement, her nose scrunched in disgust. "People were definetly close enough to notice."

"…and yet they didn't." Kaldur stated.

M'gann groaned, falling back onto the bed and covering her still tanned face with a pillow. "This is just too complicated, and it's almost midnight. Can't we talk about this during breakfast? I'm going to bed."

She looked over at Conner who was nodding in agreement with her, already heading towards the door. She smiled and got up to follow him. Pausing at the door, she looked over at Artemis, who was still sitting on Wally's bed. Kaldur scooted out the door, patting her on the back and whispering a goodnight. M'gann looked back over at Artemis was staring intensely at the sheets.

"Are you coming, Artemis?" She asked, running a hand through her auburn hair.

Artemis looked up at the girl waiting at the door for her, and shrugged. "Yeah, just give me a minute."

M'gann nodded and smiled, closing the door behind her.

Artemis looked over at Wally and Robin, who were both staring at her. "What?" She questioned.

Both boys glanced at eachother and shrugged, "nothing."

Rolling her eyes, she stood up and walked to the door. "G'night." She muttered. The door was just about closed and she was already walking down the hallway when Wally caught the door and opened it. He looked to make sure she was still out there, and when he saw her he smiled.

"Hey." He said, finally closing the door. He stood with his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Uh, hi." She responded, placing her hands on her hips. He gave an awkward smile and continued to stand there, when Artemis didn't say anything else he quickly pulled his hands out of his pockets and walked up to her.

"I'll walk you to your room, then."

"Uh, really Wall-man? My room is just around the corner…"

He grinned, "don't be a baby, come on." Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pushed her forward, letting her lead him to her room.

As they walked, she looked up at his smiling face. His read hair was disheveled and hung over his bright green eyes slightly. A few freckled danced across his nose and cheeks, and his smile pulled out one small dimple of his left cheek. Since they'd met a year ago, he'd grown to be at least a foot taller than her, and he definitely made fun of her for it too.

She sighed, looking down as she walked.

"What?" He asked.

"What do you mean what?" She snapped, pulling away from his arm. He let his drop to his side.

"Jeez, Arty, lighten up."

They both stopped, as they had reached the room. Artemis put her hand on the hand and sighed again, turning to Wally. "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem." He said quickly. She bit her lip, turning back around. He grabbed her shoulder, stopping. She turned back around, her eyebrows raised. "Are you okay? I mean I never asked…"

"I'm fine, no need to worry."

His eyebrows furrowed, "I wasn't worrying."

Laughing, she ran a hand through her long blonde hair, "whatever you say, Wally."

Taking a deep breath, he stared down at her with his green eyes, and she looked up at him with her deep brown ones. He suddenly swallowed, shifting on his feet.

"Are _you_ alright, Wally? That bullet was poisonous, was it?" She asked, looking Wally's arms.

He shrugged her away, laughing, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're acting weird…weirder than usual I mean."

Shaking his head, he turned away, "Nope. I'm just fine. Goodnight Artemis."

"Uh-huh…Goodnight, Wally." She opened the door and slipped inside.

Wally huffed and turned down the hall, bumping into someone. He laughed to himself when he saw the girl from the elevator rubbing her head, for it had hit his shoulder. She looked up at him, smiling when she recognized him.

"Well, hi." She said, leaning against the wall. Her long braid was no undone and her wavy hair fell over her shoulders. She was wearing a baggy sweatshirt, jeans, and flip-flops.

"Hello there, beautiful." He grinned, forgetting she had said she had a boyfriend.

"It's nice to see you again."

He smirked, leaning against someone's door frame, "you've got no idea."

Suddenly straightening up, she extended her hand, still smiling up at him. "I'm Jessica…but just call me Jess."

He shook her hand, "Wally. Just Wally."

"Wally…" She nodded; moving passed him, twirling her hands in front of her. "Well, I hope we'll meet again sometime."

"Yeah, me too." He nodded too. "What room are you staying in?" He blurted.

Jessica blushed, biting her lip.

"Um, I'm sor-"

"431." She interrupted, giggling and turning away.

Wally whistled after her, turning on his heel and making his way back to his room. As he opened the door, he found Robin lying with his head at the end of his bed, fast asleep. And lying across his pillow was a worn leather jacket; he immediately knew it was Artemis's. He smiled, folding it and setting in on the armchair. Stretching, he pulled off his jeans and t-shirt, sleeping in only his boxer briefs.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Well, did you enjoy it? **

**I liked this one more than the first one, **

**Reviews and Criticism greatly appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews and messages! **_**Reina Grayson**_** pointed out to me something in the first chapter that confused her, and I'm sorry if it confused you.**

… _**In Kaldur and Conner's room there was a picture of a man eating fish in front of Skaneateles Lake. Kaldur ripped the painting in half and stuffed the pieces underneath Wally's bed. **_**-She pointed out that Kaldur and Conner were staying in a room together so wouldn't it make more sense in Kaldur put the pieces under Conner's bed. It was supposed to be a joke, like "Let's blame it on Wally." Hope that clears it up!**

**And again, I'm not stealing! My old account is messed up! **

**Also, I wanted to say that this story will mostly take place following Wally and Artemis, sometimes others but mostly those two. **

In the morning, Wally woke up sprawled out on his bed, the sheets kicked to the end of the bed. The curtains were open, revealing a small window overlooking the lake, and letting the morning sun pour in. Robin wasn't in his bed, and his sheets were folded up neatly in the middle of the bed. The T.V. was on mute, playing morning children cartoons.

Wally stood up, stretching, and walked to the window, peering out. Considering it was only 9:30 a.m., the park was once again full of people. They never seem to want to give up. He yawned, pulling the blinds closed so he could change. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve tee, he walked out of the door, turning right immediately and knocking on the door.

Nobody answered, so he knocked again, sighing impatiently. He gave up, walking down the hall to M'gann's room. He knocked there too, putting his ear against the door to listen for any sign of life. "M'gann? Artemis? Are you guys in the there?" He grunted, realizing he must be the last one awake.

Walking to the elevator he pressed the button to the first floor, and waited patiently for it to stop. Down in the lobby, families bustled around, picking out things from the gift shop and checking in and out of their rooms. When he didn't find his team, he walked outside, checking around the parking lot. He finally spotted them, all sitting around a plastic table eating breakfast.

There was a whole lot of plastic table inside a gate, right next to a small pool, which had covering over it, due to the September air. In between the lot of tables was a buffet line, serving all you can eat breakfast. Wally walked into the gated area, seeing the empty chair between Artemis and M'gann. He smiled to himself.

Artemis had her feet propped up on the empty chair, her face hidden behind a magazine. M'gann was playing with her hair, her empty plate pushed away from her. He took a seat in the chair, avoiding her feet. Conner looked up at him.

"It's about time you got up."

Wally rolled his eyes, glancing over at Robin who was chugging his orange juice. "If only someone had bothered to get me up."

Robin set his cup down, grinning and laughing, "You were out cold!"

He waggled his eyebrows is M'gann's direction, "I was dreaming…" M'gann blushed, cupping her face with her hands. Conner kicked her under the table.

Kaldur leaned back in his chair, "Robin only meant respect, Wally."

Both Robin and Wally scoffed and watched Kaldur furrow is eyebrows. Artemis looked up from her magazine then, sighing. Wally looked over at her.

"G'morning." He usually would have added _beautiful_ to the end of the sentence, but with M'gann siting right there, he didn't want to make himself look bad.

Artemis grunted in response, kicking him in the arm with her toe. He laughed, rubbing his stomach. "Alright, I'm starving!"

"We figured as much." Artemis replied, pushing her plate towards him, a fresh pancake sitting atop it. Wally snatched a fork and dug in, not caring that his team was staring at him.

"Well, I'm going to go up to take a shower." Robin said, scooting his chair back and standing up. M'gann stood up too.

"Good idea, Robin, I think I might need one also." She whispered then, "I'm tired of being tan."

Conner watched her leave, and then looked over at Kaldur, exchanging a silent message. Kaldur nodded in agreement to whatever was put across. "It is our turn to investigate, I believe. Wally, Artemis, enjoy the rest of your breakfast. We will be back soon with news."

"Hopefully." Conner muttered, standing up and following Kaldur out of the gated area.

Wally finished his pancake, looking over at Artemis, who was still sitting with her feet propped up on his chair, her arms crossed, her eyes narrowed. He moved, turning towards her and lifting her feet from the arm rest onto his lap so he could face her more. She looked up at him, glaring.

"Admit it." He stated, smirking at her.

"Admit what, West?" She asked, pushing her foot against his chest.

He leaned forward, his smirk never leaving his face, "you were scared last night, admit it."

She frowned, pulling her feet away from him. "I was not."

Laughing, he pulled her feet back, not noticing her wince, "You so were! Don't forget you were clinging to me like a child."

"_I wasn't scared_." She said through her teeth.

"Artemis was scared, Artemis was scared…" He sang, loud enough for only them too hear.

Yanking her feet away from him, she stood up, balling up her fists, "So what, West? It's not like you don't get scared whenever you think you're going to die! Why can't you just leave it alone?" She shouted. The people around them looked up, muttering suspicions and pointing. Artemis huffed and stomped away, only to stop a few feet later to lean against the wall.

Wally quickly pulled himself up, placing his hands on her hips to help steady her. She pulled away, smacking at his hands. They stood with his chest brushing up against her back, still a number of people looking oddly at them. Finally, he leaned down slightly to whisper in her ear.

"Arty, you know I wouldn't have let you die."

She scoffed, pushing off the wall and straightening up, and then she sauntered away, her hands balled in fists, and her hair swinging behind her. Wally watched her leave, the smirk wiped clean away.

_FlyinFreakinHigh _

Artemis walked slowly to her bedroom; absolutely certain Wally wasn't following her. How could she be so stupid as to tell him she was scared? Even if she was only the slightest bit frightened, she'd been in situations worse than that _plenty _of times. She sighed, turning the corner, looking down at the carpet as she walked.

Suddenly she crashed into someone. Not seeing who it was, she thought it was Wally, or another of her teammates, so she turned around, walking away.

"Hey, wait a moment." The person said. She didn't recognize it to be a voice she knew, so she turned around.

The girl from the elevator stood in front of her, her hair the same way it was the last time she saw her. She was wearing a jean skirt and a wool sweater, and her hands were folded in front of her. She smiled when Artemis turned around.

"Hi." The girl said.

"Uh, hi." Artemis replied, stuffing her hands in her jean pockets.

She stepped forward, "You were in the elevator when…?"

"Yeah." Artemis replied quickly.

The girl grinned, relaxing. "I'm Jess. I was wondering if you knew where Wally was."

Artemis's eyes widened as she stared at the girl, then she shook her head furiously. "No, I haven't seen him since last night. You might want to check someplace where girls like to hang out, I'm sure you could find him there."

Jess opened her mouth, and then shut it again, peering questionably at Artemis. Finally she stuttered out, "U-um…okay, then…I'll just…look for him later."

"Yeah, sure." Artemis said, pushing passed her.

"Hey, wait."

Artemis turned around again, "What?"

"Does he…happen to have a girlfriend?"

She really thought about telling the poor girl that he did, in fact, have a girlfriend. Quite a few, actually. It was what he deserved after all, and frankly, this girl was getting on her nerves. But instead, she shook her head, sighing.

"No." Then she added, just in spite of him, "He doesn't know how to get one."

"Uh…oh. Okay, well, talk to you later." She said, walking away.

"Probably not." She muttered to herself.

She continued to walk, passing her door. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She thought about stopping by the park and doing her own investigation, but thought otherwise, in case something went wrong. She wouldn't have her bow and arrows with her. So she leaned against the wall by the elevator for a few, muttering to herself.

The elevator suddenly opened, and a man walked out, looking around. Artemis gasped, ducking behind a maid's cart. It was the man from before, wearing the same clothes as the before too. His skin was dark and rough, age lines covered his forehead. But he didn't look old; he only looked like he was in his late 40's. His nose was wide, and long, his eyes small and dark.

The man looked around, his hand inside his jacket; ready to pull out a gun at any moment. Finally he turned to walk away, turning his back to her and heading down the opposite hallway. She sighed in relief, slouching against a rack of toilet paper.

Just then she heard someone say her name, "Artemis?"

Her head snapped up in the direction of the voice, finding Robin standing a few feet away from her, his hair still wet.

"What are you doing down there?"

She faintly heard the man grunt, but she didn't look back to see if he turned around, instead she grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him down. Robin yelped in surprise, but Artemis quickly covered his mouth with her hand, giving him a warning with her eyes. He nodded and she slipped her hand off of his mouth.

Artemis looked down the hall. The man was turned around, looking down the hallway questioningly, his hand still placed in the inside of his jacket.

"Who is that?" Robin whispered, peering over her shoulder.

"It's the guy we told you about, the one who took in a swim in the lake."

His eyes widened as he looked at Artemis. "He's huge."

"You've seen bigger."

"I meant height wise…he must be at least seven foot tall."

And he was right; the high ceilings gave an illusion that he was only about six foot tall, but he was very tall, and toned.

The man shook his head, scratching his chin, and turned back around again, walking quickly down the hall. Artemis took a hold of the maid cart, and moved it forward, hoping it wouldn't make any noise. She gestured for Robin to help to her move it, and together they followed the man down the hall. He didn't stop or look back at all; he just walked with his head up and his hand in his coat.

At the end of the hall, the man stopped, sliding his card into the last door. He opened his cautiously, looking up and down the hall. She positioned herself so she could get a glimpse of whatever was inside…or _whoever_. At first she couldn't see anything because the man was so big, but once he moved aside she saw what looked like the same room as her own.

The moment Artemis was going to look away, a boy stepped into view. He looked about 18 or 19, with shoulder length auburn hair, and chocolate eyes. He was tall and skinny, with a pointed nose and bushy eyebrows. He was handsome and Artemis couldn't believe he was in on something like this. The boy turned towards the door to shut it, and she ducked behind the cart quickly.

When the door was finally shut, Robin stood up. "So now we know what room he's in. When nobodies in there, we can break in and check it out."

Nodding in agreement, she stood up, "Let's not talk about this right here."

The turned around, hurrying down the hall, anxious to tell their team about what they'd just witnessed. But Artemis suddenly stopped, hearing a fit of giggles coming from the opposite direction. She turned around, seeing Jess and Wally coming around the corner. She scowled at them, but they didn't see her.

Jess was laughing at something he'd just said, holding onto his sleeve for support. He was smiling down at her, his eyes glinting. Then she stopped laughing, standing awkwardly next to him, Artemis had to strain to hear what they were saying. By this time, Robin had noticed she'd stopped, and turned to watch the seen too.

"Well, I'm glad you stopped by my room, Wally." She grinned.

He nodded, "So this is your boyfriends' room?" She couldn't exactly tell which room he was pointing too.

Jess frowned, "Yeah…yeah but we're not really getting along. I'm just going to get my stuff and got back to my room."

"Want me to help?"

"No. No…no, it's fine. I can handle it."

Wally shrugged, "Okay, well…I'll see you later then."

Jess smiled again, leaning up on her toes to kiss Wally on the cheek. He reddened. And Artemis couldn't believe what she saw next, Jess turned around, sliding her card and walking right into the room the man had just walked into. And once again she saw a glimpse of the boy, who peeked out the door and nodded at Wally.

Behind her, Robin was gaping.

Wally looked at the door longingly for a moment before turning in their direction, smirking when he saw them. "Hey, Arty! Robin!"

Nobody was in the hallway, so he sped over to them, and in a second, he had his arm wrapped around Artemis's shoulders. She pulled away, glaring at him. Robin was still gaping.

"What?" He asked. "What are you staring at?"

Robin shut his mouth, shaking his head, "Your girlfriend isn't who you think she is, man."

"What?" Wally questioned, glancing in the direction of her door. "I don't know what you're talking about, she's perfectly normal."

For a moment, Artemis was slightly shocked he hadn't denied that she was his girlfriend. But she got over it quickly, jabbing a finger against Wally's chest.

"She's in touch with the enemy, West."

He looked down at her surprise, his eyes wide. Then he shook his head, pushing her away and moving passed her. "You two have no idea what you're talking about. You're just jealous I'm not on a date with you, Artemis."

She was fuming now and about ready pounce on him.

"Wallace West!" She shouted, but quieted down, afraid someone might hear. "You idiot, she just walked into the same room as the guy from yesterday walked into!"

Wally suddenly turned around, glaring over at Artemis, and then looked cautiously at Jess's door.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Robin answered, "I saw it with my own two eyes."

He sighed, pushing passed Artemis again, heading back toward the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To see if you're telling the truth."

**I really wasn't sure on how to end this chapter. I had it all planned out, but when I wrote it down it didn't feel right. I hope this works instead. Wally really likes this girl, he doesn't want her to be evil, that's why he acting all weird and stuff.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so (x1000) sorry that I didn't update when I said I would! I had it all planned out and everything and then BAM! I have plans thrown in my face and since then I've hardly gotten any free time, and when I do I'm so stressed and exhausted that I can't anything. So, again, I'm super sorry for not updating and I hope this chapter makes it up. **

**Anyway, I need to say. Originally, I wasn't going to have Jess be in cahoots with the bad guy. (And who knows, maybe she's not….) But before I wrote that chapter I changed my mind on something, and made a few changes. And Jess **_**is**_** supposed to be that character you're supposed to hate, even if it hasn't been full expressed yet. **

**Thanks for the reviews, and Enjoy (: **

_**FlyinFreakinHigh**_

Artemis woke with the sound of crying. She couldn't make it out at first, thinking it was some odd noise echoing throughout the room. But as she focused she realized it really was crying. Someone was balling their eyes out in the corner of the room. She looked up, not seeing who it was at first, but seeing the mess in the room.

The team-M'gann- had decided that everyone would come and have a movie night, like good friends should. Everyone groaned at the idea at first, but after a while of M'gann begging, they all just gave up. She must have fallen asleep- along with the rest of the team- because she was still wearing her baggy sweatshirt, which she'd put on before the movie started. And she was squashed between the wall and Wally, who was sprawled out along the bed.

She grunted, and pushed him as far away from as possible. He groaned and twitched, muttering something quietly before falling back into a deep sleep.

Her mouth was dry and her neck was sore. The T.V. was still on, being the only light source in the room. On the screen a man was leaning over a woman's body, screaming for her to come back to him. Conner was leaning against the end of the bed, his head resting on the curve on the mattress.

Kaldur was sitting in the armchair, his elbow rested on the rest, his heading resting on his fist. Robin was curled up in the space between the two beds, the pillows from her bed and the blankets from M'gann's curled up with him. Artemis realized she'd be using Wally's shoulder for a pillow.

M'gann was sitting alone on her bed, propped against the pillows, a tissue in her hand. She was the one crying. As she sobbed she noticed the others beginning to stir too.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked groggily.

M'gann jumped, looking over at Artemis, wiping her tears away. Then she gave a sheepish grin, "Yeah…I'm fine. It's just that…Jack lost the love of his life, Rosita. It's just so sad!"

Artemis glanced back over at the screen, seeing the man- Jack, she guessed- getting up, cradling the body in his arms. She remembered now. After they had all watched Friday the 13'Th, which was Wally's idea, M'gann had popped in this sappy chic-flic. She hadn't even stayed awake for the first five minutes.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to go back to bed then." She muttered, pulling off her sweatshirt, which was making her sweat slightly.

M'gann nodded, "I'm going to watch the sequel."

Artemis gave a slight laugh, scooting back down to the comfort of the bed, using her arm as a pillow. "Okay. Hey, do you know what time it is?"

She answered back quickly, "Almost two."

She yawned, nodding, though M'gann probably couldn't see her. But before she could fall asleep, she looked at Wally. He was facing her, one arm under his head, the other dangling at his side. His fiery hair hung over his closed eyes. He was snoring slightly, but it didn't bother her. She watched his chest rise and fall with each breath, the way his shirtless chest gleamed in the T.V. light.

Blinking a few times, she turned away, remembering what had happened the previous morning. She had seen Jess walk into the same room as their mystery man, she swore she had. And Robin even saw her do it too, and yet Wally was in denial. There was something about the way he acted when it came to Jess, it really got under her skin.

Anyway, Wally was going to check to see if it was true, when the rest of the team came around the corner, laughing. Artemis and Robin had to fill them in, and before Wally had a chance to barge into the room like some crazed stalker boy, Kaldur decided it would be best to wait until they knew the room was empty.

"_Then how will be know if she's really working with the bad guy!"_ Wally had protested, keeping his voice down so nobody would hear.

"_They know what they saw, Wally. For now, keep an eye on her. Both of you_." Kaldur meant both Wally and Artemis, at which point, Wally was shooting daggers towards her. _"And if it turns out she has nothing to do with it at all, then Artemis and Robin stand corrected."_

Artemis had accepted those terms, but Wally hadn't. For the rest of the evening he wouldn't talk to her, or look at her, or walk by her. _It's all wrong_, she had been thinking, _I'm supposed to be angry with _him_! I'm supposed to be the one giving the silent treatment, not the other way around!_

It wasn't until movie night had officially started that Wally seemed to forget he was ever angry. He plopped down next to her on the bed, despite her protests, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, laughing. Surprisingly, Artemis found herself tempted to stay like that, but she pushed him away, scooting as close as she could towards the wall.

Artemis rolled back over, looking at Wally again. He had moved positions; he was on his back now, one arm still under his head, the other sprawled out next to him, and the back of his hand resting on her side. She shuddered and considered moving, knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep at all with him touching her like that. But she changed her mind; this was her bed after all. So she settled in, pulling the thin blanket up to her chest, maneuvering it so it hid Wally's chest too. Then, after dreadful minutes with nothing else but the sounds M'ganns sniffles, Wally's breathing, and the sound of Jack calling out, she decided Jack's voice would be best to fall asleep too.

She listened to the movie, the exchange between Jack, and another women who wasn't in Sappy chic-flic #1. He was crying, and telling her how he'd fallen in love with her, despite his resent loss of Rosita. Slowly, the movie bored her to sleep. Her eyes fluttered closed as she listened to Jack.

The last words Jack said before she drifted to sleep echoed throughout her dreams.

_-fallen in love with the women I have hated, but it seems I have grown a great passion for…._

_FlyinFreakinHigh_

Artemis woke again with a cold sweat. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at the white ceiling for a moment, realizing the sun still hadn't come up. The blanket that she and Wally had been using was bunched up on her side, balled into her fists. She squirmed, pushing the lump of blanket off of her.

When she tried to sit up, she fell back into the bed, stopped by the arm snaked around her waist. She looked over at the person sleeping next to her, lying on his side, his arm wrapped firmly around her perfectively. His head rested on her shoulder, his hair still falling in his eyes. He was breathing slightly against her skin, giving her goose bumps. She stared at Wally for a moment, then gave an odd shriek and pushed his arm away, scrambling up and jumping off the bed.

She tripped on her way down, falling to the floor in a _thud_ and waking two other occupants of the room. Considering she practically landed on Robin, he was the first to wake up. His yelp woke Wally up, who sat up quickly looking around the room. Artemis groaned and rolled off Robin, sitting on her knees and rubbing her head in frustration.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked hoarsely, rubbing his neck and sitting up.

Sighing she looked over at him and gave a sheepish grin. "I had a bad dream."

Robin looked from her to Wally, who was lying down again, his hands covering his face. Seeing the state he was in, Robin chuckled. "Right, I'm sure that's what happened."

Her eyes widened and Wally sat up quickly, glaring over at Robin. "Ew, gross!" They both shouted in unison, then both glaring at eachother for saying it.

M'gann mumbled something in her sleep and rolled away from the three, Conner hadn't moved an inch from when Artemis last saw him at two in the morning. Kaldur hadn't either.

"What time is it?" Wally muttered, flopping back down on the bed.

Artemis looked up at the clock sitting on the end table. "5:30."

Wally groaned, "You couldn't wait two more hours before freaking out!"

Robin laughed and layed back down, covering his face with his pillow, "Just go back to bed, you two. And I mean it, if you're going to do something weird, wait until were all out of the room."

Artemis hit the boy in the side, but he just chuckled and rolled over. She sighed, standing up and walking to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Wally asked, following her with his eyes.

She stopped and smirked, "I'm going to sleep in the bathtub, Wally. Where do you think I'm going?"

His eyes narrowed at her and he rolled over, pulling the blanket over him quickly. She rolled her eyes and stalked into the small bathroom, stopping by the sink and looking into the mirror. She almost laughed at her appearance.

Her blonde hair was frizzled and tangled, falling down her back in knots. Her pajama shirt was twisted in a bunch of odd ways, and her shorts weren't any different. No wonder Robin thought the worst. She let her head fall the counter and she groaned.

_I almost fell apart; I cannot believe I did that._

Ever since their mission last June, when Wally used his body as a human shield, she'd been getting odd feelings. Her stomach would twist into knots whenever she heard him coming down the hall. Her body would go numb when she thought he was hurt. And the most surprising and _grotesque _thing of all- whenever he smiled at her, her heart would flutter and she would almost fall over.

Of course, this was _nothing_ to her. She'd just push them aside like they were zilch, convincing herself her she was imagining it, that Wally had put her on some kind of drug or something. And it's not her fault he walked around half naked all the time. When he turned 16, he decided he had all the rights to being a man, and he showed it.

Artemis took a deep breath, pulling herself together and standing up again. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun, and straightened out her clothes. Taking another deep breath, she turned towards the door. Her eyebrows furrowed when there was a knock on the door.

"Artemis?" Wally said quietly. "Did you fall in? Or were you serious about sleeping in the bathtub?"

She leaned against the door, replying, "I was serious."

"Do I really snore that loud?" He muttered.

She laughed quietly to herself. He thinks he snores loud, when really he sleeps almost peacefully. She opened the door then, turning off the light and stepping out. Wally looked confused, staring into the bathroom.

"Aren't you...?"

"I didn't actually go, idiot."

Wally looked over her, making her fidget, but he seemed to notice the way she cleaned up. He smiled to himself, shutting the door and walking with her to the bed. He plopped down. But she didn't, instead she went to the small closet and took out a pair of sweatpants. She pulled them on, snatching her sweater off the floor and tugging it over her head.

He frowned, "where are you going now?"

She scoffed, "I'm _never _going to be able to go back to sleep. I'm just going to go for a jog."

Wally pulled himself up. "I should probably go with you."

"Uh, no. Remember what happened _last time_, Wall-man?"

He looked down at her ankle, nodding. He watched her leave, and shut the door behind her. Artemis made her way down the hall; most of the lights were off. She considered stopping by the room, seeing if she could ambush them while they were sleeping. But again, decided against it, knowing that without her arrows, she probably would stand a chance against 3 of them.

Ever since they got here, she hadn't once had the chance to use her arrows. It was _killing _her. Sometimes she wished that she had actual powers, so she wouldn't have to leave them behind when she went somewhere public. Last Christmas, the team had gotten her a gadget, that when you click the button, the small tube unfolded into a medium sized bow and three arrows sprung out. It only had one charge, and she used it not long after she got it.

She missed that gadget.

The cool morning air felt nice against her hot skin, and jogging seemed to take everything away from her mind. Only a few people were out, and the majority of them were jogging like her. A few were actually hobos sleeping under benches and curled up on the slides.

Artemis ran down the long side walk that led down through and underpass and back around the lake. There were small yellow lights built into the concrete of the walls in the underpass, but it gave an eerie feeling. And to add to it, she heard voices around her.

Shivering, she kept jogging, moving along and ignoring the voices. She was just tired, they weren't really there.

Running up the small hill, she turned the corner that lead out of the underpass and back onto the main sidewalk of the park. The lake had just barely come back into view when she stumbled, breaking her fall with her hands. When she looked up, a gun was pointed at her head.

_FlyinFreakinHigh_

Wally was confused, sitting alone on her bed, watching everyone sleep. He was also an idiot. That he wasn't confused about.

Why had he bothered to not why a shirt to bed? Oh, because Artemis was in the room. Why had he offered to give Robin his pillows? Because they were Artemis's pillows and he wanted to replace them. He couldn't tell if he was just trying to get on her nerves, or get her to actually _look_ at him. But both of them failed miserably, so it's not like it mattered.

But she way she looked when she fell off the bed, had he caused that?

He knew exactly why she'd freaked out and did a face dive for the floor. She talked in her sleep, _a lot. _And when she whispered his name, and woke him up, he couldn't help but tease her. Even though warmth spread throughout his entire being when he touched her, and at that moment he felt like her cold vibrate through anything.

What was wrong with him?

Sure, when he looked at Jess he felt something. But it almost felt…_forced_. Like he had no choice but to like her. Of course, he didn't have a problem with that. She was a _goddess, _after all.

Artemis didn't seem to like Jessica much. She really wanted to get her busted before.

Looking over at M'gann's sleeping form; he wondered why he even tried with her. Was it because he had a reputation to keep? Was it to prove something to someone unknown? He didn't quite know himself. He _wanted_ to know why he hadn't tried hard with anyone else…

He thought about going after her, and telling her not to leave quite yet. Plus, he had this weird feeling, like something bad was going to happen.

He sighed, leaning back on the headboard, pulling the thin blanket up towards him. He closed his eyes, pushing Artemis away from his mind.

A moment later, Conner stood up, breaking Wally from his fazed state. He blinked staring at the built boy standing in front of the T.V., wearing superman pajamas. It would have been almost comical, if Conner's face wasn't so serious.

Conner looked over at M'gann, becoming relaxed when he saw her sleeping. Then he looked over at Wally, still alert.

"What?" Wally asked, standing up.

"I hear screaming." He said, already making his way to the door.

"Wait a minute, what? Screaming? From where?"

Conner shrugged, "I don't know. Can't be too far from here, or I wouldn't be able to hear it so clearly."

"Shouldn't we wake the others?" Wally asked, following Conner out the door. He didn't bother to lower his voice in the hallway.

"No time."

"Who is it?"

Conner stopped, looking at Wally, frowning.

"It's Artemis."

**It took me days to write this, because I kept changing it and changing it, and I still don't like it, but it'll have to do. I held this out of PURPOSE guys! And I did the repeating thing on PURPOSE! I did most things in this chapter on PURPOSE. I felt as though the story was going too fast. **

**Again, sorry for the REALLY late update. I hope to have the next one by next week, if not by then, then the week after. I know I should update twice, but I just don't have time! I'll make it up to you soon, though. **

**And I added A LOT of Artemis/Wally in this chapter, because I do want you to know- that even though this may not be entirely based for their relationship, it is written to set the relationship up.**

**-ALEX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! This chapter with answer some of your questions but make new ones! Yay for questions. Thanks for the reviews guys, and I hope you didn't think there was too much nonsense in the last chapter. Like I said, I set it up that way. **

**Any further questions, then PM me, because I can't think of anything else to say at the moment. Enjoy!**

_FlyinFreakinHigh_

Artemis was so shocked, that she even choked on the gasp that had been building up. The most shocking part was that the gun wasn't attached to anything. It hung in midair, pointing towards her, the trigger pulled back slightly.

It was almost tempting to reach out a see if there really was someone there, but she afraid that if she moved the slightest bit, whoever had control over the gun would fire it. So she sat there, staring at the weapon that could very well kill her. Her hands were stinging somewhat, due to the fall she had just taken.

Swallowing, she looked over to the left a bit, in the direction of the lake. The sun was just peeking out, and it reflected off the dark water, but everything was still. Then she looked to the right, where there was a line of benches and thick oak trees. Nothing was out of place, everything was perfect.

The only thing in front of her was the gun, and a long winding path that led around the lake. She couldn't tell what was behind her, and she had a feeling she didn't want to find out.

"Okay, Artemis." She whispered to herself, staring down at the concrete. "It's okay. Just slowly get up."

She shifted on her knees, readying herself to run if she needed too. But before she had time to do anything, something hit her from the side, knocking her down and sending her tumbling down the hill towards the lake.

Artemis barely stopped herself from rolling right into the water. She thrashed out at the blades of grass and tall weeds, but nothing kept her from falling. Finally, she was able to grab hold of a low branch, and she was forced to stop. Then she collapsed into the dirt and rocks, feeling drained of energy already.

Her hair had come loose and hung over her shoulders in a ratty mess. Her clothes were covered in dirt and grass stains, and a small scratch was placed across her cheekbone. The moment her body relaxed, someone pulled her up by her hair, yanking her backwards towards the lake. Artemis let out a high-pitched scream, as she clawed uselessly at her attacker.

_FlyinFreakinHigh_

Wally didn't really _hear_ any screaming, and they were standing in the middle of the park. But Conner was certain it was Artemis, and Wally wasn't going to underestimate is hearing abilities at the moment. Once Conner gave a solid location of where he _thought_ she might be, he sped away, towards the direction he had pointed.

As he got closer, he found that he could very well hear something. But it wasn't screaming it was more like shouting. And if he recognized anyone's shouting voice, it was Artemis's. Even so, when he heard it, his stomach dropped down to his feet.

After a few seconds, the scene he's been dreading to see came to view. Artemis was wrestling with someone on the rocks, only feet away from the highly polluted water. The man had her pinned down, but she was still punching and kicking and biting at him. He didn't look familiar, in fact, he looked kind of small. Wally didn't take much note on the kid before he tackled him.

The boy grunted in surprise, but quickly came over shock and knocked Wally off of him. He stood up, and Wally stood too, stepping in front of Artemis. The boy was tall, but oddly skinny, with a long nose. His hair curled over his face and stopped at his shoulders. Despite his size, he looked tough. He charged at Wally, and he sped towards him, hitting him with full force.

He stumbled, but managed to stay up. Wally was suddenly lifted off of his feet and flung over to the sidewalk by an invisible force. He groaned, propping himself up with his hands. Artemis was stumbling up the hill towards him, tossing rocks behind her at the boy who was desperately trying to grab her. For some reason the rocks kept swinging drastically to the side, and missing the boy.

A loud roar echoed throughout the air, and Conner came lunging down from the tree, landing atop the boy and sending him tumbling down the hill and into the water.

Wally sat up, meeting Artemis half way. He was kind of expecting a hug, or kiss or some sort of proud embrace, but instead she pushed.

"What the hell are you doing, West?"

"Saving your ass!" He shouted, defensively.

Artemis frowned, and leaned down to help him up, "Oh, I thought you were following me or something…"

"Trust me, if I was following you, you'd know." Wally flashed a smile, and Artemis gave him another shove.

"This is not the time! That kid was in that room too! I saw him."

Quickly, Wally grabbed hold of her arm and hoisted her up, moving away before a giant boulder could crash down on them. He stopped on the other side of the underpass, where the fight wasn't even in view anymore. He set her down, and sped away.

"Wally!" She called; he was back in a second. "What are you doing?"

"Go get your arrows." He replied, speeding away again.

Artemis sighed, and ran off down the path towards the hotel.

When Wally returned, M'gann, Robin, and Aqualad were there too. Along with the big broad man, whom he first encountered, a woman with short black hair and white eyes. And a girl, whose face he couldn't see because it was masked. She swore a black cloak and long gloves, so the only skin you could see what her neck. And her hair- if she had any- was hidden by the mask as well.

M'gann was fending off the woman, who shape-shifted into many animals to dodge the boulders that she was throwing at her. Conner and Kaldur were fighting the big man, who did nothing else but kick and punch. Robin fought off the boy, who seemed to have powers like M'gann. That left the girl, who stood in the shadows. He smirked to himself, and sped off in her direction.

It was almost like the girl could see him moving at the speed of sound. She turned to him and whispered something.

Something like, "You don't want to do that, do you?"

He felt himself slowing down, and eventually he stood grounded right in front of her, frowning down at the ground.

"You don't want to hurt me do you?" She whispered, moving closer and placing a gloved hand on his cheek.

Wally shook his head, raising his head to meet the dark cloth where her eyes should be. "No, I don't want to hurt you."

"Good. You want to attack the Martian, don't you?"

Wally frowned again and furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. "Do I?" Glancing back at M'gann, who was dodging the strike off a grizzly bear, he shook his head. "No I don't."

The girl nodded, and cupping his face now, "Yes, you do. Don't you?"

He swayed on his feet, "I don't know."

Under the mask, the girl was frowning. Slowly, she began to pull him closer, tugging the mask up to her nose. Wally stared down at her lips while she spoke.

"You want to protect me, don't you? You want to protect me from your friends."

He shrugged, "I don't know."

She sighed, leaning up towards him, her lips brushed his slightly. Wally froze completely. The girl smirked against his lips and whispered, "You want to kiss me, don't you?"

"Yes." Wally answered, closing the small gap between their lips.

Everything in his mind went completely blank. He forgot where he was, and who his friends were, he even forgot his name. All he could think about was her. She spoke to him in his mind, softy, but powerfully.

"_You hate them. You want to protect me from them. You want to fight them. You want them so lose." _

"_Yes." _Wally replied back.

"_Good."_ She said, _"Now stop kissing me."_

"_Do I want too?" _

The girl didn't reply for a moment. He felt his mind coming back to him; he was pulling away from the girl.

"_No!"_ She suddenly shouted. _"You want to keep kissing me. You want to protect me."_

"_You're right." _

"_I know, I know." _The girl said reassuringly. "_Hold on to me." _

_FlyinFreakinHigh_

Artemis dashed into the scene again, searching frantically for something to hit. Her bow was clasped tightly in her hand, and she was itching to pull out and arrow from her quiver.

She ran quickly down the hill, and at the edge, where the grass turned to pebbles, she froze. She didn't know why nobody else saw it, in fact, Conner was only standing a few feet away, but nobody noticed. Wally was standing with a girl, wearing a black cloak and gloves. Her face was covered by a mask. Wally's eyes were completely glazed over, and he was being pulled toward the girl.

Artemis watched in horror as Wally leaned down to kiss the girl. The moment his lips moved against hers, his body went limb and he fell into her arms. The girl caught him and sunk to the ground, holding him up, keeping her forehead on his. She was whispering to herself.

"Wally!" Artemis called out, already plucking an arrow out. "Wally, I know you can hear me!"

The girl kept her forehead on Wally's, but glanced up at her. Artemis froze.

"_You don't want to shoot that arrow, do you?" _

The voice was inside her head, taking away everything that mattered. The voice was the only thing that mattered. Artemis lowered her weapon.

"Do I want to shoot it?" She asked herself.

"_No, you don't." _The voice was urgent and loud; it snapped Artemis out of whatever trance she was in.

She raised her bow again, "Yes, actually, I do."

Letting the arrow fly, it hit the girl in the shoulder, releasing Wally from her grip. She fell back into the dirt, groaning.

Artemis ran over to them. Wally was still unconscious on the ground. She bent over him, checking his pulse and making sure he didn't have any serious wounds. Sighing in relief when she didn't find any, she looked over at the girl.

She pulled the arrow out of her shoulder, and sat up, wincing.

"That's weird." She said. "You shot me."

The voice sounded oddly familiar.

Artemis shook it off and stood up, "Yeah, and I'll do it again too."

"No you won't." She whispered, but her voice faltered.

She readied her bow, but the girl disappeared into the shadows. Cursing under her breath, she kneeled back down beside Wally. He stirred, his eyes fluttering.

"West, can you hear me?" She asked, giving him a slight shake.

He groaned.

"Come on, Baywatch, it can't be that bad."

His eyes snapped open suddenly, and he was staring right at her. She gasped. His normal bright green eyes were still glazed over and dull. He frowned at her. With amazing speed, he sat up and scooped her up, pushing her back into the line of the trees and pinned her against one of the tall oaks.

His hands slowly wrapped their way around her neck.

**Okay! This one is shorter than the last two, I know. But this was actually my favorite chapter to write so far! Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! **

**Maybe I lied a little about the question answering thing, but I didn't lie that more questions would be brought up. Aha! **

**Review! I'll have the next chapter up in a week or so. **


	6. Chapter 6

**You do not even begin to UNDERSTAND how sorry I am. **

**Everyone's excuse is that they have a lot of things going on so they can't update. At first I was just being plain old lazy, but now a lot of things are going on, and I feel completely lost in the world right now. **

**I hope you haven't given up hope on the Lake just yet. :p **

**Onward.**

_FlyinFreakinHigh _

Her bow clattered to the ground. The remaining of her arrows snapped against the tree trunk, and the arrowheads poked and prodded at her back. Her hands reached up and pulled on the fiery hair attached to her attacker. Attached her friend. Her teammate.

"W-Wally…" She choked as he lifted her off the ground, her clothes snagging on the bark and an arrowhead leaving a long gash on her shoulder blade.

Tears brimmed over her eyes as she felt the betrayal. Out of all her teammates, she figured Wally would be the least likely to snap on her. Even if it wasn't entirely his fault…

He stared up at her with cold green eyes, his nostrils flared with determination and anger. She stared back, pleading to him with her eyes. Wally snarled in return, his grip tightening.

Artemis wanted to call out for help, but she couldn't. She wondered for a moment why M'gann had never bothered to link them…in case something like this was to happen. She regretted not reminding her to do it, because if she had then she could be saved from Wally.

'Guess no one ever thought she'd need saving from _Wally. _

Giving up hope on the rest of the team coming to her rescue, she tried again herself. Her hands desperately clawed at his face, but she was too weak to do any real damage. So she used her feet, kicking at his thighs. After kicking for a few moments, she blinked in realization.

Gasping and coughing, she managed to get out a few last words, "Wally…I'm sorry for this."

Then with the last of her strength, she lifted her leg and kicked him right in the groin.

Wally immediately let go of her, and she collapsed on top of him, forcing them to the forest floor. She pushed herself off of him and rolled on her back, gasping for air and coughing. Wally rolled over as well, gritting his teeth and clutching at his injured area.

M'gann came bursting through the line of trees at this moment, the team following not long after.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked with worry, helping Artemis to her feet.

Robin couldn't help but cackle, "Jeez, Wally, did you at least warn her before you attacked?"

It was obvious he'd meant it as an _implied _joke, but he looked over and saw Artemis's state and that look in her eyes, and his laughter died.

Wally coughed, hoisting himself off the ground and leaning against a tree. "Come on, Artie…what was that for?"

Artemis broke away from M'gann, charging at him. "What do you wha—?" She stopped, clutching at her throat. It hurt too much to speak, or even breathe.

Concern flashed across his face and he quickly came to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Artemis, are you alright?"

She weakly pushed him away, looking up at him. His eyes weren't blank and glazed as they were, they were back to normal. Sparkling emeralds. "Like you'd care…" She rasped out.

Wally looked completely shocked.

She knew she was being too harsh. He didn't know what he was doing, after all. But she couldn't help it; he'd just tried to kill her. Whether he was himself or not.

Kaldur stepped forwards, supporting Artemis. "What has happened here?"

Both of them were silent. The archer shook her head, glaring at the ground. Wally still stood shocked, staring wide eyed at his partner, in utter disbelief at her words. Kaldur glanced at M'gann, and she hesitantly nodded.

Artemis knew that Kaldur had signaled for their green friend to take a peek into her mind to see what really happened. And that was alright with her, because if had had her voice with her, she would have already told. Or maybe she wouldn't have…

"Wally!" She gasped, her delicate hands flying to her open mouth.

"What?" Conner and Robin asked at the same time, both eager to know.

M'gann looked back and forth between Artemis and Wally, her hands moving from her mouth to rest on her pink cheeks. "Wally did this."

He snapped out of his trance then, his head snapped to M'gann. "What! There is absolutely no way I could have done this-…"

"You did…" Artemis interrupted, coughing afterwards.

The memory was shared between the team.

Wally fell to his knees in front of Artemis, his eyes wide, mouth agape. She stared down at him, tears lining her eyes.

"It's not your fault." She whispered, sinking the ground next to him.

"What?" Wally asked, looking over at her.

"It's not-..." Artemis coughed, looking over at M'gann. She blinked and nodded, seeing what Artemis wanted her to see. Then she shared it with the rest of the team.

Wally groaned, rubbing his temples. "Ugh, that woman…I can't even remember approaching her. But I know I saw her…"

Artemis scooted closer to him, so she wouldn't have to talk so loud. "She had control of you…it's not your fault." It barely came out as a whisper, so Wally strained to hear it.

Shaking his head, he closed his eyes in frustration. "I should have been fighting it. I…I think I _was_ at first. I can't be sure."

There was a silence shared between them. After a moment, Robin coughed, maneuvering to pick Artemis' things off the ground. Kaldur took his eyes off of the shocked speedster to help Artemis up, taking a quick look at her neck. Then he scooped her up in his arms, nodding towards the line of trees. As he walked on, the team followed, the silence growing more and more awkward each second.

"What happened while we were gone?" Wally asked as they walked into the clearing.

Kaldur sat Artemis down on a boulder that had been thrown at them, and turned to Wally. "They just disappeared."

"They…disappeared?"

"Yeah," Robin nodded, "that woman in black***** came out of the forest bleeding, and then they just…disappeared."

Wally looked out at the water, the sun had come up, and runners were passing by, giving them curious looks.

"Come on, we'd better get back. We can figure this out after much needed rest." He shared a glance with Artemis, and without hesitation he scooped her up and ran back to the hotel.

_FlyinFreakinHigh _

That night, the team sat in the girls' room- considering it was the cleanest- and went over what they had learned and saw that morning.

"Movie night was a bad idea." Robin grumbled into a pillow.

Conner shrugged, slouching against the headboard on the opposite bed. "Even if we didn't have movie night it probably still would have went down. Artemis goes running almost every morning."

Artemis grunted in the corner, her person curled up in the armchair, a bottle of water clenched in her hand. Wally was leaning against the window frame, urging Artemis to take a drink every few minutes.

There was silence for a moment.

"We're dealing with more than one villain here." Kaldur pondered, rubbing his chin.

_Thanks Captain Obvious_- is what Artemis would have said...if she could speak- and it was Wally. Instead she grunted again, taking a swig of water.

"Maybe we should go over what we know about them all?" M'gann piped in. She was perched on the desk, her legs crossed, and her skin its emerald color.

Robin rolled over on the bed, sprawling out and sighing. "I don't think that big guy has any real abilities…he's just big."

"And there was that woman-with the silver eyes- she could shape shift, right?" Wally said, peering at his teammates.

The Martian nodded, "Yeah, and that boy that Artemis saw with Jess- he had abilities like me! Telekinesis."

"That just leaves…" Robin trailed off, looking over at Artemis and Wally.

"What?" Wally asked. "Obviously she can control minds or something. Like the Jedi mind trick."

"But who is she?" His team questioned.

More silence.

"You don't think…?" M'gann muttered.

"Artemis did say she saw that boy with her…"Kaldur said.

Wally stood up, grunting loudly, "No!"

Artemis glowered up at him, still angry that he didn't believe her and wouldn't accept that fact that his _girlfriend _may be evil.

"There is no way that she can be part of this." Wally shook his head. "She probably saw something she shouldn't have, and now that woman is controlling her mind like she did me. It's not her fault she was with that guy. Or maybe she doesn't know—…"

"Wally…" Artemis muttered.

"What!" He spat, scowling at her. Then his eyes softened and he slouched back against the window. "I'm…sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Artemis suddenly jumped up, opening her mouth as if she wanted to shout something. She hit her head in an _M'gann_ gesture, flayed her arms.

"What?" Kaldur asked, "What is it?"

It was quite a sight to see, Artemis jumping around wishing she could speak. Finally she gave up, gave a heavy sigh and pointed to the pad of paper on the desk. M'gann giggled and the pad and a pen floated over and landed in her hand. She sat back down and quickly began to write.

When she was done she handed it over to Wally, who quickly searched over it. "Jeez Artemis…and I thought my handwriting was bad."

She whacked him upside the head and he gave her a small smile, and then continued to read over her work. Finally he looked over at her, wide eyed.

"That makes sense!"

Artemis nodded as if saying _'duh!'_

"What is it?" Robin asked, sitting up and staring at Wally.

Wally shared a glance with Artemis before sharing her thoughts with the team. "Think about it. The first night here, Artemis and I were attacked by a man with a gun and _nobody_ seemed to notice. And this morning, plenty of people were out running and yet _nobody_ even cared that there was a battle going on only a few feet away! That woman, that somehow convinced me to attack my friend, is somehow making all of this invisible to the people here. It only makes sense."

The room sat silent for a moment, considering this theory.

"We'd have to be dealing with someone very strong then, if they're able to cast a shadow over this entire park." Kaldur pondered.

Conner popped his fingers, "We can take her."

"By surprise. We'll have to take them by surprise. It's the only way." Robin said.

"Yeah, but we don't even know where their secret layer is!"

Artemis snatched the paper out of Wally's hands and tore off the used paper, she wrote something down, careful to make is more readable. She handed it back to Wally, who skimmed it and rolled his eyes. He held it up for the team to see.

_Isn't it obvious? _

The team blinked at her in question.

She rolled her eyes and stood up, pushing Wally out the way and rolling up the blinds on the window. Then she pointed down at the lake, looking back at the team staring wide-eyed at her.

**BUAHAHAHAHA. I know…it's hardly fair for me to stop here. I should be writing like 500 BILLION chapters for you guys. But it's been so hard for me lately. FORGIVE ME.**

***The woman in black. DID ANYONE SEE THAT? IT FRIGHTENED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!**

**Funny story, I was writing this chapter, and I wrote the word 'plenty' and a spelled 'plently' and it said it was wrong so I rewrote it same way and it was still wrong and I was like "WHAT THE HECK YOU STUPID COMPUTER ITS SPELLED RIGHT-oh wait…" so, yeah…thought I'd share(: **

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! And what you expect to see next. Again, im terribly sorry for taking so long to update. **


	7. Chapter 7

**FINALLY! Pandolover91 and everyone else who read this fic, I really hope you didn't give up on it! **

**Check out the poll on my profile! It's Wally related… :3 **

_FlyinFreakinHigh _

Artemis looked up at the sound of someone knocking on her door. She squinted over at the clock to see it was almost three in the morning, and then look over at her roommate, who was sleeping soundly in her bed. The person knocked again. She sighed and climbed out of bed to answer the door.

She opened the door and covered her eyes at the bright light coming from the hall. After a second she glanced up at her guest. A familiar grin and spray of freckles is what she saw, and she smirked a bit.

"Hey...Artemis…what are you up to?"

Rolling her eyes, she gestured to the room and whispered, "What do you think?"

Wally blinked, "right, of course."

"What are _you _up to?" Came her hoarse reply.

"I was actually wondering…if you wanted to take a walk with me."

Her eyes narrowed to the ground and she shifted uncomfortably. "It's almost 3 a.m., Wally…"

"I…I know. I just…can't sleep. I need to talk to y- someone."

She gave him a pointed look, and shrugged, "fine…" Closing the door, she pulled on a pair of jeans and threw on her jacket. Wally was looking dumfounded when she opened the door again, but relaxed when he saw her apparel.

"Where to?"

Scratching his head, he shrugged, "I was hoping you'd know."

They settled for hanging the playground, killing two birds with one stone, keeping a lookout on things while talking. Artemis sat down on a swing and shoved her hands in her pockets. Wally sat down next to her, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. Nobody was out at this time of night, apart from the occasional homeless man stalking by.

Artemis cleared her throat and winced, "So, have you seen Jess lately?"

"Hey, just-don't talk, alright? You shouldn't be doing it."

"Im fine." She protested.

A laugh, "I can barely hear you."

Stumped, she slouched and furrowed her eyebrows, but kept her mouth shut.

"No, I have not seen Jess since you accused her of being evil." Artemis shot him a pointed look, but Wally just chuckled. "We still don't know if it's true or not."

She opened her mouth to snap at him, but decided against it, knowing he'd only make a fuss of her speaking. She shook her head instead and looked up at the sky in annoyance.

"Im sorry about what happened in the woods." He muttered. Artemis looked over at him, surprised by the sudden topic change. Wally looked up, his eyes narrowed in regret. "I mean it. I hurt you, and I didn't mean to. It's like I knew I was doing it, but I couldn't stop. There was a voice in my head, urging me on, begging me to keep going. _Her _voice, that woman in black. Such a strange voice, but also familiar at the same time. She wanted me to kill you, and I almost did, and I'm-…"

"Wally," Artemis warned, touching his arm reassuringly. "I know. It's okay."

"No. It's not."

Standing up, Artemis put a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to his level to make eye contact. "Listen to me. It's okay. I know you didn't mean-…" She coughed and held her throat. Wally went wide eyed, stood up, and ran away. Shock coursed through her body, but in a few seconds, he was back with a cold bottle of water and a blanket.

They sat back down on the swings and Artemis unscrewed the cap and took a long swig, muttering thanks when she was done.

"Seriously, Artemis, no more talking."

She nodded, and hunched against the rusted chain of the swing. They sat there for 5 hours, in silence mostly-but Wally made small talk with her on the occasion, and she would nod and smile, sipping on her water. And when the sun came up, Artemis wrapped the blanket tight around her and rested her head on her knees. Wally looked over at her, smiling at the way her hair shimmered from the glow of the rising sun.

He was almost tempted to reach out and run his fingers through the long golden strands, but Artemis looked over at him, smiled, and yawned. "We should go back."

"Uh…" Wally spluttered, running his hand through his messy ginger locks, "Y-yeah, we should…do that."

On the way back the hotel, Wally talked about the mission, making sure nobody could hear them. He had his suspicions about the hotel room- that it led down to the secret underwater cave where they plotted their evil plan. He soon went into over dramatic stories about torture devices and secret rituals they probably did, and Artemis was mid laughter when a voice called out Wally's name.

"Hey." Jessica said, stopping in front of the two. Wally froze, his eyes staring blankly ahead at the girl in front of him. "What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing." Wally blurted.

Artemis shrugged and stepped away.

"Omigosh, Artemis, what happened to you neck?" Jessica reached out and brushed the yellowing bruised on the archers' neck.

Flashes of pain and Wally's hands around her neck suddenly overwhelmed her, and she slapped Jessicas hand away. Jessica stepped back with a look of surprise, and Wally stepped in front of her, glowering at Artemis.

"What's your problem? Why do you have to be so rude to everyone?"

"Wally, it's okay." Jessica muttered, patting him on the arm.

"No. It's not. Im sick and tired of her treating you like that!" Wally turned towards her, "The other day she saw you walk into the room of the bad guy and-…"

Artemis grabbed his arm and turned him around, slapping him the face. Wally faltered back and looked up at Artemis. "What was that for, Arty?" A sense of Déjà vu came over her, but she pushed passed it and pushed Wally away from the obnoxious brat behind her.

"You almost gave away our cover, Baywatch, _watch it._"

"Huh…oh…right, sorry."

"Wally! Artemis!"

The two turned to see M'gann running towards them, waving her tanned hand in the air. Robin was behind her, his hands in his pockets, an amused smirk on his face. She stopped by Jessica and smiled.

"Hi! Im Megan! You must be Jessica! Wally has told me so much about you!"

"Oh…has he?" Jessica blushed and looked over at Wally.

"Well, what can I say, beautiful? You're hard not talk about." Wally grinned in her face.

Artemis rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Anyways," M'gann grinned, "Wally, Artemis…did you know that they offered helicopter rides here? I'd _love_ to go in one and see the view!"

Jessica stepped forward, "you should! The water is so clean that you can really see everything from above. It's fantastic."

The four froze, and looked at each other. If they could see everything from above…?

"Maybe we will do that…" Robin muttered.

The others agreed. Jessica looked panicked for a moment, she was staring that the ground wide eyed, but after a moment she looked up at Wally and smiled. Artemis noticed this and narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, I'll catch you later?" Wally asked as they walked towards the building.

"Uh…yes. Yes! Of course."

"Great." Wally grinned and turned around to catch up with his team.

"Hey Wally!"

Wally turned, "Yeah?"

"Well…I was wondering…if you maybe…wanted to take the helicopter ride with me…instead?"

M'gann, Artemis, and Robin turned around, eyebrows raised.

"Um…" Wally scratched his head.

Artemis's hand twitched. Where were her arrows when she needed them? Of course the idiot was going to say yes.

Wally looked back at Artemis, and then back to Jessica. "I'm sorry. Maybe some other time."

"Uh…sure. No problem. See you later." Jessica turned away, but not without glaring at Artemis.

_FlyinFreakinHigh_

Artemis had the chance to shower before the first helicopter trip of the day. The hot water felt so good, she sat down and curled up, letting her wet hair fall over her face and onto her knees. Thoughts ran through her head. Of everything that's happened so far on this stupid mission.

And she somehow got onto the topic of Wally and Jessica.

So what if he liked her?

"It's not like I care," Artemis found herself saying out loud. She huffed leaned against the wall of tub.

She continued to think about Jessica and Wally though, about how Wally continuously sold her out and went of Jessica's side. He does it so _easy_. Honestly, it made her feel like crap.

'_Go with me instead?' _ Who _does _that, Artemis thought?

Then something hit her.

Not in a literal sense, but she realized something. In their last conversation, Jessica and called her out by her name. '_Omigosh, Artemis, what happened to your neck?' _Had she ever actually told her her name? She recalled there last few meetings, and in neither of them had she even bothered to introduce herself. She didn't like her, so why would she?

So how did she know her name?

_Wally, _duh. Wally has talked to her more; no doubt he mentioned her name. But it still seemed suspicious.

Before Artemis had any time to think about it, someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Artemis? The trip starts in 20 minutes….are you feeling alright?" She heard M'ganns voice ask through the wood.

She stood up and turned off the water, "I'm fine, just taking my time. I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay!" M'gann piped, and then added, "The pilot said it could get a little bit chilly, so wear something warm, okay?"

"No problem," she answered.

Settling for a jeans and a cardigan, Artemis came out of the bathroom 5 minutes later, running a brush through her wet hair. Her team was waiting in the hallway for her, she gave a small smile and they started the walk to the elevator.

The ride to the helicopter landing was silent, and was thankfully only a 5 minute trip. Their pilot greeted them with a grin and shook their hands. He was a chubby man, with full pink cheeks and gap tooth grin. He gave them all a headset and went through a basic set of rules- no jumping off, keep hands and feet inside at all times etc…

Finally, he told them to board the helicopter, and as the team walked towards it, a jeep pulled up and skidded to stop a few feet away from the landing. A young woman climbed out and ran towards them.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm late! I was getting an ultrasound." The woman sounded happy, and as the team looked, they could see that she was indeed pregnant.

"I was beginning to think you would miss this one." The pilot laughed.

"Never!" The woman grinned, taking a headset from him.

The pilot turned toward the six of them, "Everyone, this is Olive, she's taking flying lessons from me, and she never misses a trip."

"It's true," Olive grinned sheepishly, "Haven't missed one in 4 months…which by the way, is how far I am into my pregnancy. I'm hoping the baby will love flying too…"

"Well, we'd better get going." The pilot chuckled and climbed in.

The first five minutes of the tour were spent looking at the treetops and meadows and small hills with deer resting on the tops. It wasn't a very scenic event, but it was pretty. Finally they flew over the lake and the team gazed over it carefully, look for _anything_ that could help.

"Look!" Robin pointed out, looking down into the clear water.

The team looked cautiously down, and sure enough, he was right. Hidden and blurred from the water, was an underwater base, with rounded tunnels and seemed that all connected to eachother in a small maze.

"That's gotta be it!" Robin muttered.

"What?" The pilot shouted, "What are you guys looking at?"

"There is nothing but water down there!" Olive laughed, "But if it's your first time up here then I guess it can be a little overwhelming."

Robin muttered something about being whelmed and asked, "How do we get in?"

"Do you suppose we have to swim?" Wally asked, speaking a little too loud.

"Swim?" The pilot asked, shocked, "There will be no swimming in that lake anytime soon! It's been polluted, haven't you heard? What a shame too…"

"It's crazy how it can stay so clear after being polluted…" Olive said, gazing out her window in the front of the helicopter.

The pilot turned back over the forest on the other side of the lake where they were staying, and Artemis peeked out and saw a sewage looking pipe sticking out from the dirt near the bank, covered by the trees. She looked closer and saw bars and what looked like a padlock.

"Look!" She shouted to the team, gripping the handle by the open door. The team crowded over to look, and as the helicopter turned, Artemis lost her footing and just about fell out, but Wally quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back in, and they stumbled onto a seat.

"Better be careful there! If you fall out, I'm afraid there isn't a likely chance of you coming out alive!" The pilot said.

"I'm fine," she said to the pilot, and then to Wally, "Thanks."

"No problem, beautiful." He grinned.

Artemis gave him a sour look and shoved him off, standing back up to look out the door. The tunnel was almost out of sight.

"That's the way in," she said.

Kaldur looked at her, "We'll try it out after we do some more investigating."

The team nodded and settled into their seats, content on their findings.

**RAH, let's not get into how late this is okay? And I'm sorry for switching from past to present tense sometimes, I can't always help it :3 and right now im too lazy to fix it! **

**Here is a picture I thought you might all enjoy, check it out! **

** . **

**RANDR? I don't really deserve it… but it'll make me happy.**


	8. Note

Hey, I know that you've wanted me to update this for a while now and I promise one day I will! I lost a lot of my files so im currently under writers block for this story. Also the ending of Young Justice left me…ugh, I can't even. It made me re think this entire story.

So, while I plan the rest of this story out _again_, I ask you to please wait patiently and not to give up on it just yet.


End file.
